


Formal Apology Letter

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Because RotG DOES have PS3 and 3DS games remember? Just tweak it so they also have their own arcade game and Pitch one day decides to join the Villains Anonymous and tells his woes about the mean, bullying Guardians and the bratty children he has to deal with on a daily basis!I’d like to see some Ralph and Pitch bonding, but if you anyone knows other villains that would be more compatible to relate with Pitch’s personality and dilemma, that would be great. I don’t play video games so I wouldn’t know who else to put in.Bonus: Pitch still wants to be King of some realm so he self-appoints himself as the Villains Anonymous President and starts bossing the others around.Super Bonus: The other villains have to team up ad restrain him but they still treat him nice and pat him on the back and say things like, “That’s alright. Someone tries to do a hostile takeover every other week. Just get all that pent up anger out of your data, buddy. You’ll feel a lot better.”In short, Villainous Bromance saves the day!"After attempting a hostile takeover of Villains Anonymous, Pitch has to write a formal letter of apology to the group.





	Formal Apology Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 4/27/2015.

Esteemed fellow members of Villains Anonymous,  
  
I write today to formally extend my apologies for the recent incidents, and to make known my resolution that similar events will never take place on my instigation ever again.  
  
I am sorry for the amount of time I expended within Villains Anonymous meetings planning a hostile takeover of the group instead of sincerely participating in discussions and honestly providing the other members the personal revelations that would allow them to get to know me better and actually provide me with helpful feedback. I understand now that honesty and good communication are key components of every VA meeting and that if I had accepted this to begin with, I might not have taken the actions that have ultimately led to the necessity of this apology letter today. In the future, I pledge to advocate for openness among all members, especially our newest participants, in order to avoid the escalation of any situations that disrupt the standard functioning of VA.  
  
I am sorry that I preyed upon the common weaknesses of various members to encourage suspicion and dissent, create factions, and transform VA into an environment that was not wholly welcoming. It was unfair of me to do so in one of the few spaces that allow for a relaxation of these habitual thought and action patterns. I now understand the value of VA as a place where suspicion is not a necessary survival trait, where one can learn to overcome combative tendencies in a judgment-free environment, and where we are all unified by the common goal of better understanding our relations to ourselves as villains, and to each other. In the future I will work to build connections between members and look for common ground we share rather than trying to increase the hostility that new members often enter with.  
  
I am sorry that, after planning the hostile takeover and building a small group of allies, I used my in-game shadow powers to establish control of the VA room and declare myself the leader of a powerful alliance of villains that could sweep through the arcade, and, together, defeat the forces of good, game by game, once and for all. I now understand that the purpose of VA is exactly as what is stated in the bylaws and I regret that several VA members were forced to tackle me to the ground in the course of defusing the situation. I apologize to my allies who suffered variously when they were taken down as well. I apologize for my behavior when being subdued, which resulted in a great deal of bruising on the part of Mr. Wreck-It Ralph, who should not have had to deal with this in the first place. I can only express my gratitude that everyone involved in subduing me continued to follow the rules regarding specific in-game powers, despite my flagrant disregard for this guideline. I will sweep up all the black sand in the VA room after this meeting.  
  
In the course of this incident and the generous response (including my ongoing membership) after I calmed down, I have gained a greater appreciation for the inherent value of Villains Anonymous and will not to anything to endanger it ever again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Pitch Black


End file.
